Island of the Lost
by wholockiandiaries
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are finally together and ready to travel the world. Their trip runs into a problem when their plane crash lands on a mysterious island with very familiar people. What will be their fate on the Island of the Lost?


Hey! This is my first fanfiction.

Note: I do not own The Vampire Diaries and this story is purely for enjoyment.

Thank you!

* * *

_I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you._

_- "Parachute" by Ingrid Michaelson_

The private jet cruised steadily at thirty thousand feet above sea level, and Caroline Forbes was deathly afraid of flying. She clung to Klaus's hand since they flew out of Mystic Falls, and has not let go since then. Her grip relaxed tremendously at takeoff after she finished strangling the bones in his hand. Their fingers were intertwined as they set off to see the world and all it had to offer.

It was a very classy plane that Klaus purchased for their travels. The interior had a dining table for two and a long white couch that surrounded the wooden coffee table. A bottle of champagne rested in ice with two flutes. It was their thing, wasn't it?

It also contained comfy, leather seats that showed a beautiful view from outside the plane. The rippling, blue waters of the Atlantic Ocean were occasionally seen over the patches of clouds below them.

The soft hums of the engine were like the background music to their adventure.

Caroline smiled, "I can't believe we're traveling the world like you promised. It's like a dream."

"It's my pleasure." He responded, "Anything for the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Okay, you're overdoing this cheesy, romantic stuff," she said while rolling her eyes.

Klaus did this dorky half smile that made her blush every time. He laughed, "It really is a dream, you know? You're here with me, and that's all I could ever need."

"Ohmygosh, stop!" She giggled, "You're such a hopeless romantic."

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. Placing a kiss on her soft skin, he recited, "Rome."

Another kiss. "Paris."

And the last one. "Tokyo."

They gazed into each other's eyes, and found love's gravity pulling them closer together until they-

The airplane's intercom interrupted with an announcement. It was the captain mentioning, "Attention, Mr. Mikaelson and Ms. Forbes, we will be experiencing some turbulence up ahead. Please, fasten your seatbelts."

The intercom clicked off, and the music of the airplane's engine returned.

The bumpy trip started a few minutes after the announcement. Caroline let go of his hand, and grasped his arm for dear life. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. He comforted, "It's only turbulence, love. Nothing to worry about."

"I know. I just like knowing you're here."

He kissed her forehead and assured, "And I will always be there for you."

Soon, the lights flickered on and off repeatedly. It was like the start of a horror movie.

Caroline started breathing rapidly. Panic overwhelmed her like a tidal wave, and the worst case scenarios flashed in her head. What if the plane crashed? What if their bodies were never found? What if?

_I hate flying. I hate heights. I hate planes._

That was all she repeated as she gripped tighter and tighter to the hybrid that sat beside her. He interrupted her thoughts. His voice was strained as he said, "Caroline, dear...You're breaking my arm."

She nervously chuckled and apologized. The lights returned to normal, and she slowly released her grip. Her breathing slowed to a steady pace. Her heart rate stopped pattering like a hummingbird. Everything was okay.

Her eyes wandered over to the window to focus on the passing clouds. The clouds were calm and peaceful. They were serene. Everything was okay.

_Boom!_ A noise from one of the plane's engines shook the flying contraption. They lurched in their seats. The clouds briskly went from below them to above them as they spiraled into the sea. Immediately, the lights shut off and the masks dropped down.

This was screaming bad luck.

Caroline was still hyperventilating when the adrenaline kicked into her system. She started blabbing, "We're going to die. I knew this was going to happen. I hate planes. Klaus! We are going to die!"

He gave a short snicker which didn't go unnoticed by Caroline in panic mode.

"What's so funny? We're about to crash and you're laughing! Have you gone insane?" She screamed.

"We're vampires. Have you ever heard of the word 'immortality'?" He explained.

The fury in her eyes was something people commonly refer to as "the wraths of hell". She was fuming. She scolded, "You're right, Klaus. We're vampires. Thank you for pointing out the obvious. Here's a newsflash. The big blue thing that we're quickly approaching is called an ocean. If we crash into that thing, we won't die. So, you're right. But we _will_ repeatedly drown in this metal contraption until we sink to the bottom of the Atlantic and desiccate."

"Then, what do you suppose we do? Jump out of a crashing plane?" He jokingly suggested.

Her eyes widened as she exclaimed, "Great idea!"

"Caroline, love. I was joking. That's a terrible idea."

She explained, "No, it's a brilliant idea! We have a better chance of surviving if we jump out than just staying here. We'll be stranded in the middle of the ocean, but at least we won't be stuck inside a sinking plane."

"Your logic escapes me sometimes."

She ordered, "Just open the emergency exists."

They both moved towards the exit by gripping on to the furniture surrounding them. It took both of their strength to pry open the door.

A surge of air sucked almost every item on the plane into the ocean. Klaus held on to the side of the plane while Caroline hugged him tightly.

He smirked, "Ready, love?"

"Ready." She laughed nervously until a surge of realization hit her, "Wait. Klaus, where's the parachute?"

"Sorry. I can't quite hear you over the sound of the plane crashing."

She warned, "Don't you dare."

"I couldn't find one, but we'll be fine."

She worriedly yelled, "Klaus! This isn't funny! We're not going to-"

Klaus hushed her worries with his lips on hers. She let her words melt into this kiss as his hand reached to brush her hair. He pulled back and whispered, "Whatever may happen, just trust me."

He felt his hand let go of the only thing keeping them on this plane.

Together,

they

just

fell.

* * *

So, what did you guys think?

Send me some reviews on what to improve. Thank you for reading, darlings.

Don't forget to follow my tumblr at wholockiandiaries (or my Klaroline blog at sireblonde).


End file.
